bureniafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Burenia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 4kant,6 (Talk) 15:02, àprål 7, 2013 P'atxýko, eréa qåñálô! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:44, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) :A t'as vjilkomi mù, tàksåmúke :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:44, àprål 8, 2013 (UTC) Nimmanswolk Bureniù Nébar sáxí tègo lut'a'a "Nimmanswolk" kinë Bureniù! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:17, àprål 9, 2013 (UTC) :Áá, ja, stògo tègu Nimmanswolki kinë Bureniù :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:18, àprål 9, 2013 (UTC) Lazyness gets punished :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:39, àprål 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hahaha, it's a wise lesson, son :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, àprål 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Another wise lesson: I'm not your son :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:41, àprål 19, 2013 (UTC) :::How can you be so sure? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:42, àprål 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually, not :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:44, àprål 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hahahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, àprål 19, 2013 (UTC) Xútenù ma tåkì å càllqì, så prÿñef zàkas? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:02, fernósåmar 15, 2013 (UTC) :C'a tåkì tàrim xútenù :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, fernósåmar 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Gùto :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:14, fernósåmar 15, 2013 (UTC) Ås, ságom å càttù Lóviù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:40, ókùto 25, 2013 (UTC) :Gùto :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:41, ókùto 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Ságom å càttù ién :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:34, ókùto 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Neságom å càttù :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:12, ókùto 27, 2013 (UTC) :::What's "càttù"? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:15, ókùto 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::"(in the) chat" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:16, ókùto 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::If I understand this correctly, you expected 4kant to stay in the chat for over twelve hours? :o 77topaz (talk) 06:20, ókùto 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, I said "I'm not on the chat :(" :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:26, ókùto 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Prÿñef å càttù? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:01, tsöxìtsixë 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Kànxwe :o --OuWTB 10:07, tsöxìtsixë 14, 2013 (UTC) Maths http://burenia.wikia.com/wiki/H%C3%A0rxisy?curid=2224&diff=5357&oldid=5356 - Tsss... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:36, dÿrdëmånad 17, 2013 (UTC) :It was a difficult sum :P --OuWTB 09:22, dÿrdëmånad 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:13, dÿrdëmånad 17, 2013 (UTC) Càttù :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:54, dÿrdëmånad 17, 2013 (UTC) Càttù Ås, prÿñef å càttù? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:39, spëtxår 4, 2013 (UTC) :Neböfis prÿñef. Nú neságom å càttù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:55, spëtxår 4, 2013 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 07:07, spëtxår 5, 2013 (UTC) Bureniù :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:30, tìtsotsíxë 23, 2014 (UTC) Maps I was going to ask for your help with the maps of Caqoskýpar, but then I noticed that Ankélot'apca barely has a map yet. :P You may want to do something about that. :P Also, I made a census for Łátoskì Míbinârù. :) 77topaz (talk) 06:57, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, we've got a bird's eye view of our town. That's more than enough :P @Census: haha, yes I saw. Great job :P --OuWTB 09:14, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) :The town in the picture doesn't look like it has 6000 inhabitants, though. :P @Census: Thanks. Though, Uxykascar does have maps, five of them in fact. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:00, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) ::You make the same stupid conclusion as Qytokant :P The image only shows the old town "Centruñ" which has ±800 inhabitants :P @Maps: it would no longer be practical as that'd require the map to fit in with the images which is a nearly impossible job :P --OuWTB 11:25, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) :::But what exactly happened to Nowankélot'apca? The table says that's a neighbourhood :P @Tåpas: There are six maps of Uxykascar. Don't forget the overview è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:45, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Why should a neighborhood always border another neighborhood? :o Compare it to Amsterdam-Zuidoost :P --OuWTB 12:25, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Klýxef :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:34, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Q'a klýxem --OuWTB 12:57, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Nú neklýxef :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:36, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: :( --OuWTB 18:31, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Bàra Gud q'à klýxef :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:24, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) Ságom ateístiskì :P :::::::::You could make maps for the other neighborhoods, Oos. (Also, perhaps you could add a note to the picture clarifying that it only shows the old centre of the town, as opposed to the whole town.) Also, does Ankélot'apca have a harbor/port? 20:15, tìtsotsíxë 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I could theoretically do so :o The image already says: "Centruñ cerýhi." :P It probably does not have a port :P --OuWTB 08:26, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed. :P Yeah, I noticed that after, that's why I put the message in brackets. :P Hmm... since Uxykascar doesn't seem to have one either, that would mean that the Hâvn in Caqoskýpar would probably be Burenia's largest/main industrial port (military fleets would probably have special bases). 77topaz (talk) 10:36, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, let me first create a map of all the districts :o --OuWTB 13:45, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Uxykascar dóés have a harbour, it's just off the map :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:08, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::But it's not part of a neighborhood, so I suppose it can't be a large industrial port, as there would be lots of businesses etc. around these (e.g.). Maybe that one is the harbour which was used by the military (e.g. the Lovian invasion fleet)? 77topaz (talk) 20:23, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mayhaps :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:35, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well.. If there was no residential tower in Saenteimerhave, it would have 0 inhabitants :o --OuWTB 08:37, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That one building has 732 inhabitants? :o 77topaz (talk) 20:12, tìtsotsíxë 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wikination-census based, yes :o --OuWTB 04:05, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Maybe some of them live in apartments above the industrial buildings? With 26x4=104 apartments, that one building seems too small for that. :P Anyway, the harbor in Caqoskýpar has 805 inhabitants. 77topaz (talk) 04:11, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::As I sai, it's Wikination-census :P --OuWTB 04:16, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::What do you mean by that? That there is bound to be some inaccuracy, or something completely different? 77topaz (talk) 04:18, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Wikination-census always gives skewed numbers, as the maps always are way too small. Making complete wikimaps of an entire city is just too much work :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:16, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Indeed :P --OuWTB 13:39, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I see. Though, I guess some of the ones in Reptin come close? :P Anyway, I think the harbour in Uxykascar would most likely be military since it lies "off the map", so Caqoskýpar would be the main industrial port of Burenia. 77topaz (talk) 20:23, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Mayhaps :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:46, tìtsotsíxë 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, Reptin is an exception. But with wikinations larger than 5,000 inhabitants that system would not be workable at all :P --OuWTB 08:36, tìtsotsíxë 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Anyway, Oos, if you don't want to create more maps for Ankélot'apca, could you help me with Caqoskýpar? I notice you haven't worked on Appentjeruuer either, recently. 77topaz (talk) 20:23, tìtsotsíxë 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: :o How can I help you? --OuWTB 09:03, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I'll create a main page for the city first, now. 77topaz (talk) 09:08, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Okay, here it is: Caqoskýpar! 77topaz (talk) 09:30, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Are you takavíhkifying your dijålekt? :o --OuWTB 11:43, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::How so? Most of the phrases in that article are adapted from the other dialects. 77topaz (talk) 12:04, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::industrìj and dzentrüm seem rather takavíhki to me :P --OuWTB 12:33, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I see bad influences from eastern dijålekts :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:08, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::"Dzentrüm" is reasonably similar to "Centruñ". They both show the same etymological root. 77topaz (talk) 09:02, tìtsotsíxë 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::It would still be a recent borrowing though, so I don't think the differences should be that big. Normally borrowings are either kept as they are or slightly modified to fit in with the phonology and morphology. Given that your dijålekt does have /c/, it'd be way more likely to use that just like the other dijålektaqë rather than using /dz/ instead :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:56, tìtsotsíxë 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, but then it would just look the same as the Ankélot'apca word, or the Dutch word. :P 77topaz (talk) 12:21, tìtsotsíxë 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Is that a problem? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:56, tìtsotsíxë 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Not necessarily, but it could interfere with the wiki's desire to be gibberish/its own language and the separations of the dialects. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:23, fernósåmar 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well, I suppose you could keep "dzentrüm" as it fits well with your dijålekt being takavíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:41, fernósåmar 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::But aren't all the dialects effectively takavíhki? :P 77topaz (talk) 05:02, fernósåmar 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Also, I was originally asking about the maps (names could be changed quite easily). 77topaz (talk) 05:07, fernósåmar 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: No, mine isn't :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Well, sometimes the subject of a conversation changes :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:02, fernósåmar 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Doesn't Oos call your dijålekt takavíhki? :P ::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: But, I was trying to bring the original subject back to Oos's attention. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:27, fernósåmar 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Ås neklýxef :P :::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: I suppose you could reintroduce the old subject :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:07, fernósåmar 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Hahaha. :P :::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: That's what I'm trying to do. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:06, fernósåmar 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Actually doing so tends to be more effective than just saying you're trying to do so :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:25, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: That's one of Oos's dialects. :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Well, Oos hasn't actually responded to anything on this (his) talk page in over a week, and I'm waiting for him to do so before I can resume the subject properly. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:43, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: And a takavíhki one :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: That makes sense :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:45, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Then why are you cheering for it? :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Indeed. Oos will be online within the next few hours, hopefully. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:48, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: I was cheering for my sense of humour :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Probably :P Also, prÿñef Å càttù Lóviù? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:50, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Then why didn't you say "Uxykascar!" or "Qytokant!" or something like that? :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: If I'm understanding what you're saying correctly, then, I shall do so. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:54, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: The normal way of cheering in Burenian is by saying "Svârjë!" :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Gùto :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:55, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Even in Uxykascar? :o ::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: That's gùto. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:58, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Yes. It was originally meant to be an almost-homophone of "Sverige" :P :::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Indeed :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:03, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: But, then, the meaning changed. :o Also, Uxykascar for Sweden is "Swârjë", which is different. :P :::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Klýxef. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:12, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: The cheering was the originaly meaning. It just "happened" to sound like "Sverige" :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Q'à klýxem --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:15, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Then why did it become a dijålekt? :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Doesn't that mean what I said? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:18, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Ås one day decided to make a village named Svârjë :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: I added the word "q'à" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:21, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: You allowed him to do that? :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: But, doesn't the meaning of that come down to the same thing? 77topaz (talk) 08:39, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::This is a pretty crappy discussion you guys are having though :o --OuWTB 08:39, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::In any case, 4kant asked me to invite you to chat. :P Also, do you think you could help with the neighbourhood maps of Caqoskýpar? 77topaz (talk) 08:52, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::What d'ya need help for? :o --OuWTB 09:07, fernósåmar 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::With the wikicode of the maps, like you did with Pacific Park in SAI. I do have ideas for the neighborhoods, and landmarks, things like that. 77topaz (talk) 03:50, fernósåmar 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::What kind of ideas? --OuWTB 05:04, fernósåmar 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::The main functions/uses of each neighborhood, its landmarks etc., similarly to what I gave you for Pacific Park. 77topaz (talk) 10:09, fernósåmar 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 11:53, fernósåmar 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::What do you mean by that? 77topaz (talk) 08:15, fernósåmar 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::You don't know what ":o" means? :o --OuWTB 07:51, fernósåmar 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::He might not have understood your dijålekt :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:35, fernósåmar 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::But it was just Eñlixe :o --OuWTB 17:05, fernósåmar 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::An ":o" could have many meanings, especially in Oos's lexicon, and with Oos's post not including anything else it wasn't possibly to distinguish what he actually meant. 77topaz (talk) 23:04, fernósåmar 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o I tend to not follow :o --OuWTB 09:12, fernósåmar 21, 2014 (UTC) :o Prÿñef å càttù Bureniù? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:20, fernósåmar 21, 2014 (UTC) :Nô :o --OuWTB 09:33, fernósåmar 21, 2014 (UTC) :: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:43, fernósåmar 21, 2014 (UTC) Càttù. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:07, såmar 2, 2014 (UTC) Some food for thought Unvoiced consonants are realised as ejectives at the beginning of words if they're followed by a stressed vowel with a raising tone. This rule is derived from some kind of allophonic preglottalisation which is in some way present in nearly all dijålekts of łátoskì Uxykascù except Tàkvíkiscë. Do you think that a similar rule could be the source of your takavíhki abundance of marginally phonemic ejective fricatives? Your dijålekt has lost a tone after all, so that loss could have made the new ejectives phonemic :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:02, ókùto 18, 2014 (UTC) :Mmm.. I'm skeptic. While Ankadijålekt indeed has more phonemic ejective fricatives, they are still very rare. In general, ejectives are more common in Uškárdijålekt, even when not counting those derived from allophonic preglottalisation. :o --OuWTB 20:37, ókùto 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Then your dijålekt might have deëjectivised (that looks horribly takavíhki :P) some of its ejectives later on :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:53, ókùto 19, 2014 (UTC) :::That might be true :o However, the ejective consonants have developed from aspirated consonants word-initially and geminated consonants word-internally :o --OuWTB 10:19, ókùto 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::And, in my dijålekt at least, from allophonic preglottalisation :P So I think it's up to you to decide where the ejective fricatives in your dijålekt come from :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:09, ókùto 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hahaha :P --OuWTB 11:20, ókùto 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::So where did your takavíhki ejektìvaqë come from? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:56, ókùto 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::From aspirated and geminated consonants :o In Ankadijålekt they changed to ejectives in the following way: /ɬʰ- - -ɬ:-/ > /ɬ’- - -ɬ’-/, while /ɬ- - -ɬ-/ was stable, and in your dialect they merged with /ɬ/, so that /ɬʰ- - -ɬ:-/ and /ɬ- - -ɬ-/ merged into a single consonant /ɬ- - -ɬ-/. :o --OuWTB 18:17, ókùto 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Okay :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:36, ókùto 21, 2014 (UTC) Swadesh http://burenia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum%3AProto-Burenian_reconstruction&diff=6401&oldid=6396 - Infinitives tend to end on -i: càlli > càllù (3sg); but exceptions like måste and kòpu are numerous. Dañe is another exception :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:33, ókùto 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I knew that. I just wanted to stress it :P --OuWTB 10:02, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) God s User:4kant,6/Myth#Vétqë pó Łdànaqë - Have you got any ideas for other gods? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:19, ókùto 29, 2014 (UTC) :You got too many Gods :o --OuWTB 16:57, ókùto 29, 2014 (UTC) :: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:48, ókùto 30, 2014 (UTC) A petty question What's the word "same" in Bariazi? Just interested whether the Sārac word "sama" can come from it. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :I'm not sure, but I believe it was something like "samma" or "sàmma" :P --OuWTB 10:48, ñàłtipki 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. Pretty close to IE, considering Bariazi is like simplified PIE or Sanskrit. xD ::I'll write in the diþu-kāra that it's from Bariazi then. ::By the way, much do I frazzle you out by asking you various questions and doing other blatant things? Just asking. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Hahaha good :P :::Hahahaha, don't worry. If I can't handle it anymore, I'll just remain offline for a day ;) And tomorrow it's the first of January, so I'll be at the pub all day anyway :P --OuWTB 11:00, ñàłtipki 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::A tådaň i nastedaň nja čassa morja o: ::::Neinvitam afchad chok :\ -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Ságos ł'áan mežd štàr-pe-nowdňaum? :o Nepersóna måste ł'áan mežd c'a dňaum :( --OuWTB 13:55, ñàłtipki 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ši čaltis? Chebar nerozumjem :( ::::::"ł'áan" sago...? Je tå komitativa iš diþē "ł'a"? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::Nô, "ł'áan" ságo "alone" :o --OuWTB 14:55, ñàłtipki 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Nesā da łaňjāk. Ssachak ella čassa fyljapersonek. Morja (bå čassa) sa da ellāk. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::You don't like busy places? :o --OuWTB 10:41, àprål 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Totāl nelikam o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::: :( --OuWTB 11:15, àprål 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nessachak rym personum, aiš neinvitam afchad. Sach lykačka! -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::Måste vèta åmjum. Si fiłt ł'áan, måste-té ł'áan :o --OuWTB 15:58, àprål 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ši čaltis? Čaktå diþu-kārām venlisje. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::You won't find these words in the dictionary anyway, as they are inflected forms. "åmjum" ságo "(to) me"; "fiłt" ságo "you want": "You must know for yourself. If you want to be alone, you gotta be alone". --OuWTB 12:30, àprål 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Huh. You must've misunderstood me. I said that the house will be (totally) full of drunk persons and there literally won't be any place for anyone else. Anyway, are these words in the guides? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::Ow, I did not get that no :P Not yet, I'm not sure how to put forms like "åmjum" in the guide; literally it's composed of "Ø + -me- + -um)"; in which the "å" is added for phonetic reasons and the "e" becomes a "j", the "mj" indicates the person (for second person it's: "åtjum"), the "-um" indicates dative; so the word consists out of affixes only. "fiłt" has not been added yet as I'm not sure whether there's an infinive already used somewhere. --OuWTB 16:20, àprål 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Maybe into reflexive pronouns in the nouns section of the diþu-kāra? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::::It's not necessarily a reflexive pronoun, it can also be used like a personal or possessional pronoun, depending on the case. Maybe I'll make two entrees like "åmj-" and "åtj-". --OuWTB 10:05, àprål 4, 2015 (UTC) Ságom càttù í'ù. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:32, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :Ién :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:25, àprål 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Neproblemā e inkrektum tsjam diskusjam? o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Hahaha, nô :P --OuWTB 15:57, àprål 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Seemingly the chat crashed o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::: :o --OuWTB 19:22, àprål 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::There are problems again :( But I'm going off anyway :P --OuWTB 19:30, àprål 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:18, àprål 13, 2015 (UTC) Síłe Forum:Síłe - Prÿñ và'ù! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:11, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) Gräbapitipàna Gräbapitipàna Säracù börjadit! Tùsku Stùkbar Ekkåmä! Governmental elections in Särac have begun! Vote for Stùkbar Ekkåmä! --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) : :o --OuWTB 10:42, tìtsotsíxë 24, 2015 (UTC) Lèmbörgdijålekt Just notifying, it isn't a parody of Limburgish, though it's been influenced by the languages of colonists and therefore is mykefötakavíhki monotonal and doesn't have ejectives :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :By the way, Forum:Síłe#Njükafime_Pasimi, what part of Pasimi would you njük? ( Tùskaqë only) --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::It doesn't even have a phonology that resembles Limburgish though :o --OuWTB 10:27, ókùto 9, 2015 (UTC) :::It is not a parody of Limburgish though :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::I know, my remark was meant to reinforce that :o --OuWTB 12:11, ókùto 9, 2015 ( :::::Remember that talk about Gelredijålekt and Qyto's hometown? :o So I meant that ɔ: was back, rounded (innuendo ahoy!) and long, just like u: :o :::::Anyway, is Lèmbörgdijålekt takevieke enough to be nearly as takavíhki as TMD? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::Probably :o --OuWTB 08:36, ókùto 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Fnord-dijalekt is annoying. It suffers from a rare medical condition known as 'Y-Diphthong Syndrome' by me confusing y for j and adding a vowel like e afterward. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:01, ókùto 10, 2015 (UTC) Can you please give me a guinea pig? PLEASE! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 11:06, ókùto 11, 2015 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 16:39, ókùto 11, 2015 (UTC) :: :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 23:19, ókùto 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) From your nation name list I see that you've got seriously drunk recently. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Rwanda = North Takavíhki War Country :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:50, tsöxìtsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) ::It's more like "North Blackwaria" or "North Black War country" tho, but I like your variant better :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::: :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 23:14, tsöxìtsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::We just give the countries suitable names :o --OuWTB 04:01, tsöxìtsíxë 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Black war: tàqi's got a /q/ though :P :::::@Suitable names: shouldn't every country then be named after their inhabitants' thinness? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:50, tsöxìtsíxë 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@ :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 07:16, tsöxìtsíxë 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::@Black war: Oos speaks a takavíhki dijålekt tho, so his word for tàqi is takavíhki. :::::::@Names: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::@Qyto: Mayhaps we should not name them at all. After all, they all pretty much the same :o --OuWTB 06:56, tsöxìtsíxë 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::True Burenians focus on the dijålekts rather than the nations :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:36, tsöxìtsíxë 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::True Burenians speak a developed dijålekt in which nations can be named though :P --OuWTB 10:43, tsöxìtsíxë 12, 2015 (UTC) Ságom càttù Bureniù :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:11, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) :Neságom :o I'm cooking right now and then I got to eat :o --OuWTB 15:43, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Are you making ñytansÿf? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:49, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) :::No, rice, chicken and Chinese kool :o --OuWTB 15:50, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Chinese kool: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:51, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::I meant Burenian kool :o --OuWTB 15:52, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I hope that tastes better that Chinese kool :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:00, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::It tastes takavíhki :'( --OuWTB 16:00, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::You can't cook :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:06, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You insulting me now? :o --OuWTB 16:19, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Of course :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:43, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: :'( --OuWTB 08:38, dÿrdëmånad 6, 2015 (UTC) Thingaqë First, what's your opinion on Valkebergdijålekt? IMO it's pretty Central Limburgish with palatalization, vowels, blackjack and hookers while not as f**kt up as Ètsbergsj or something. Second, quoting my father, "07.91 Playboy PMOM was from Limburg. Say that to yer Limburger homie." --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Valkebergs has no palatalization. They say "hónd" en "kinger" (gutturalization) instead of "hóndj" en "kinjer". @father: no idea what he talkin' bout though :o --OuWTB 09:05, spëtxår 4, 2015 (UTC) ::@Valkebergs: Then whoever provided that example must have confused it with a CLimburgish dijålekt. All's clear now. ::@father: same, but I don't know anyone other, neither IRL nor on the Internet, who is Limburgish and proud :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::@Valkebergs: you show me the example? :o :::@father: I am slightly impressed at your dad actually knowing Limburg though :o --OuWTB 14:53, spëtxår 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Valkebergs: no, I don't keep history on my laptop because it's sometimes used by other people :'( ::::@father: I've told ya that he's been to Venlo though :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::@valkebergs: you got a lot of porn? :o :::::@father: Venlo is not Limburgish though :o --OuWTB 12:16, spëtxår 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Valkebergs: What else would you expect from Kauf? :P ::::::@Father: Venlo's in Limburg though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:11, spëtxår 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::@Valkebergs: no, they got a lot of porn :P :::::::@Father: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::@Valkebergs: gay porn? :o ::::::::@Father: As you can see on this map. It indeed lies in Limburg, but they don't speak Limburgish. --OuWTB 11:13, spëtxår 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::@Valkebergs: no, I lend my laptop to Gorin and the first time I did it, I found a lot of (non-gay) porn in history è. Also, I use Mozilla, and it only, because other browsers lag at me. Kapeesh? :o :::::::::@father: You didn't say "knowing Limburgish", though. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::@Valkebergs: What is Gorin though? :o ::::::::::@father: true, but if he stayed in Venlo, he probably does not know what Limburgish is :o --OuWTB 12:11, spëtxår 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::@Valkebergs: *who, that's the surname of my close friend with a shitload of money. :::::::::::@father: he doesn't know Limburgish indeed, but he knows (I've told him) what Limburgish is. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::@Valkebergs: he Jewish? :o ::::::::::::@father: you interested by my native language :o --OuWTB 15:29, spëtxår 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::@Valkebergs: de jure yes, de facto only 50% and nonobservant, and he also happens to be my boss :o :::::::::::::@father: yes, because it's all f*ckt up with a shitload o' wauèls and palatàlìsäischn and I'm interested how on earth a language can be so f*ckt up :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: you guys in a master-slave relationship? :o ::::::::::::::@father: do you want me to explain? :o --OuWTB 11:19, spëtxår 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: no, Gorin's my boss at work, and both of us don't like such ztuff :P :::::::::::::::@father: yes, actually, but somewhere else :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: so, you tried it once? :o ::::::::::::::::@father: where is that somewhere else then? :o --OuWTB 11:23, spëtxår 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: no, but he has tried it and said that it sucked, and we have pretty much the same interests and whatnot except he's not interested in weird languages. Do you want to try it, though? :P :::::::::::::::::@father: one of the wikination chats, i.e. here :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: so you guys talk about kinky experiences? :o no, I'm pretty conventional when it comes to that :P ::::::::::::::::::@father: sounds like a lot of work though :o --OuWTB 09:00, spëtxår 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: let's return to Limburgish dijålekts because you're becoming boring :o :::::::::::::::::::@father: the amount of f*ckt-upness is proportional to the amount of work :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: you patronizing me? :'( ::::::::::::::::::::@father: then it would not be a lot of work. you contradict yourself :o --OuWTB 15:57, spëtxår 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: no, you're just becoming boring. I don't have much to ask about Limburgish, so, does Plautdietsch have something like palatalization? I've seen a lot of word-final -Pj digraphs, do they mean anything? :::::::::::::::::::::@father: compared to Russian and/or from a Limburger's viewpoint, (High) Limburgish is not very f*ckt up, whereas compared to, say, Yiddish and/or from a viewpoint of a non-Limburger, it is. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plautdietsch_language#Palatalization :o ::::::::::::::::::::::@father: now you definitely patronizing me though :o --OuWTB 17:34, spëtxår 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: the Plautdietsch-speaking guy said that there is none. (obligatory :o here) Also, judging from his examples, Plautdietsch sounds like SELimburgish. :::::::::::::::::::::::@father: no, I'm patronizing Russian more, but klýxef :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: Wikipedia never lies though :o I don't think it sounds the same, but they got some things in common. ::::::::::::::::::::::::@father: :o --OuWTB 08:01, spëtxår 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: well there is no standard form of Plautdietsch. Besides, he said that he speaks a takavíhki dijålekt of Plautdietsch. What are those things they have in common? The most prominent, I think, is /g/ > j. T-deletion could also exist there, but I'm not so sure - maybe the word ni:ç "none" could be the exception. Back to Valkebergs, is it SELimburgish or SLimburgish? I've noticed a form -sj on Wikipedia and AFAIK it's not characteristic to southern dijålekts. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@father: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Plautdietsch: /g/ > /j/ is a characteristic of Ripuarian though :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: None of those. Valkebergs is a Heuvellands East Limburgish dialect (South Limburgish is not a valid term, as the isoglosses are mainly (south)west to (north)east). The form on -sj can be either etymologic "sk", like "flèsj" or "vleisj" (bottle, meat) or plural -ers > -e®sj. The first form is common in the easternmost variants, but it's very scattered nowadays. The second variant is common from Sittard and further east/south. So, they are quite typical for the dialects in the Heuvelland region. --OuWTB 17:32, spëtxår 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Plautdietsch: doesn't SELim. overlap with Ripuarian? Also, Wiktionary says that it can be /ʝ/. What about the other things they have in common, though? :::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: Probably it's the second variant which I was talking about. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Plautdietsch: no, it's a transitional dialect which is mainly Limburgish. /ʝ/ only occurs before front vowels, but it is used in older Dutch literature. It is actually not a palatal sound. See https://li.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zaachte_g for the correct distribution. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Valkebergs: okay :o --OuWTB 10:09, spëtxår 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Plautdietsch: (obligatory :o here.) Plautdietsch still has stuff in common with the Meuse-Rhenish sprachbund though. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Plautdietsch: Just found out that Zuudoeas-Limbörgs is not a synonym with South East Limburgish :o The English term indeed refers to the Ripuarian dialects which we call Limbörgs Ripuarisch :P Plautdietsch, however, does not have especially much in common. They just happen to be similar as they both continental Germanic :o --OuWTB 12:28, spëtxår 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Plautdietsch: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Offtop Ever heard of Epica as in the band? :P --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 14:04, cësqì 21, 2016 (UTC) :No :o --OuWTB 10:34, cësqì 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, they're from Limburg (Reuver, though, may be not Limburgish, besides their songs are in English) and their music is decent, if you like symphonic metal, that is. Be proud of your homeprovince :P --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 13:41, cësqì 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Never heard of them. Reuver is still Limburgish though :o --OuWTB 17:31, cësqì 22, 2016 (UTC) Ságom càttù Bureniù :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:32, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :Nekànim, ságo urkum :o --OuWTB 15:38, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:41, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Òwacyz kànim càttù :o --OuWTB 15:44, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Qì tìmmez? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:56, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Nú å kàne'e nära 20:00 :o --OuWTB 16:27, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Nú kànim rèstaz òwacù, pó ságom càttù :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:00, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: :o --OuWTB 17:28, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) Ságo mér sû qâcunìz :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:14, tsöxìtsíxë 9, 2016 (UTC) Ma jàx càttù nú :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:26, tsöxìtsíxë 22, 2016 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 18:29, tsöxìtsíxë 22, 2016 (UTC) :: :o Let's chat soon :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:22, spëtxår 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes :o When? :o --OuWTB 09:56, spëtxår 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thursday maybe? I'm available except after like 11 pm for you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:21, spëtxår 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::I gotta work till 18:00, so I think I might be able to catch 20:00 European time if that is what you mean by AM/PM-shit :o --OuWTB 10:32, spëtxår 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, AM/PM is takaviki but I thought it was still sometimes used in Europe. Anyway that's 14:00 for me and I can be on until your 23:00 probably. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:21, spëtxår 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Not really :o We do have expressions like "6 o'clock in the evening" or "1 o'clock in the afternoon", but we don't use takavíhki abbreviations like "AM" or "PM" :o --OuWTB 18:54, spëtxår 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::So 24 hours is always used for xx:xx notation? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:41, spëtxår 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Yes :o --OuWTB 11:05, spëtxår 24, 2016 (UTC) Arjan Verheijden That you? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:58, cësqì 5, 2017 (UTC) : :o Yes, we need to add you to the Wikination group on facebook :o --OuWTB 11:48, cësqì 6, 2017 (UTC) ::No, it's not. :o Don't listen to him. :o --Semyon 18:25, cësqì 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:25, cësqì 6, 2017 (UTC) :::: :o --OuWTB 08:47, cësqì 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::So you don't deny that I shouldn't listen to you? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:40, cësqì 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::How about you add me instead, as Oos is clearly an untrustworthy person? --Semyon 15:54, cësqì 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Mayhaps he should add both of us to see to whom he should listen :o --OuWTB 16:44, cësqì 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::But can I trust it is safe to add you? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:35, cësqì 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: :o The only things that can happen is that I add you to a private Facebook group, which cannot be seen by any of your other friends (unless they in that group too of course :P), and that you'll see things I post on Facebook on your home page (about once a month or less) :o --OuWTB 18:26, cësqì 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Both of which can easily be undone by 1. stepping out of said group; 2. hiding messages from said Facebook friend from your home page :o --OuWTB 18:28, cësqì 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Look at it this way: Oos has your address, so he can already come and kill you if he wants to. You might as well add him on facebook too. :P --Semyon 18:38, cësqì 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::That one hadn't come to my mind yet, but I like your input Semyon. Seems like a valid reason :P --OuWTB 21:18, cësqì 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok, so I know I can't trust Oos, but can I trust Semyon? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:01, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) Are you guys getting desperate? :o :::::::::::::: :'( --OuWTB 10:24, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) Yes :'( :::::::::::::::Seems we've reached the inevitable conclusion of every discussion now :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:03, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) :'( :::::::::::::::: :o Please elaborate :o --OuWTB 14:25, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::At least one of us always ends up sadified :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:27, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Not always though :o --OuWTB 14:44, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Usually though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:46, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You sadifying me now though :'( --OuWTB 17:06, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:03, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Don't be sad :o --OuWTB 18:35, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::I won't :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:31, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Gùto :o --OuWTB 21:37, cësqì 9, 2017 (UTC) :'( Ságot takavíhki. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:30, cësqì 27, 2018 (UTC) :Sadifiérmas nú? :'( --OuWTB 18:31, cësqì 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Sû q'à. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:31, cësqì 27, 2018 (UTC) ::: :o --OuWTB 18:32, cësqì 27, 2018 (UTC) :::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:39, cësqì 27, 2018 (UTC)